My Fate, My Love
by simply -v
Summary: A story of how Athrun felt while being Cagalli’s bodyguard and what he does before and after leaving her side in the second war. Will she win him back or let go? Partially follows GSD. AxC slight KxL DxM YxS Chapter 3 UP!
1. Boyfriend of Steel

Disclaimer: I don't own GS or GSD or its characters etc etc.

* * *

_Summary: A story of how Athrun felt while being Cagalli's bodyguard and what he does before and after leaving her side in the second war. Will she win him back or let go? Sort of follows GSD storyline, changed it to my liking. AxCxL slight KxL DxM YxS SxS_

_Genre: Humour/Romance/Action/Adventure _

"" speech

"_" thoughts_

_ Telecom_

**My Fate, My Love**

**Chapter 1- Boyfriend of Steel**

Athrun stood there silently and quietly, arms behind his back looking straight in front of him. He looked so "pro", a specialised bodyguard. Looking cool with his stylish slick sunglasses, nobody suspected it was a pair of heroic green eyes behind it. He continued to stand there, a metre behind Cagalli who was sitting and conferencing with Chairman Durandal of PLANTs about the manufacturing new Gundam models here in Armoury One. The bluenette couldn't help but mesmerise the amazing scenery of the PLANTs colony before him. It has been half a year since he came back up to PLANTs, protecting and helping out Cagalli after the war seemed so appropriate at the time.

He smiled.

"_It's good to be back." _

It was then Cagalli raised her voice, getting heated up still questioning about the reason of manufacturing and testing new Gundam models in a ceasefire period. Athrun quickly dismissed his thoughts and snapped back to reality… or work. He had his girl, the Princess of Orb to protect. Not moving a muscle, his eyes stared at the amazing scenery of the PLANTs colony. At the corner of his eye he saw Chairman Durandal smile at him.

"_Was he smiling at me just then?"_

The Chairman instantly turned back discussing with Cagalli.

Seconds later he did it again and again, for the past 5 minutes.

"_Ok, what the hell… is he gay or something?"_

Athrun started feeling uneasy… well more like annoyed and pissed off. But who wouldn't be? There's a guy in his thirties or forties sitting there, smiling and glancing at you from time to time. It was NOT a pleasant experience. Athrun felt like he was being stalked.

BANG! Brr brr….

The explosions and vibration of the colony outside their glassed head office set aside his thoughts once again. He caught Cagalli as she was stumbling from the vibrations of the building. Athrun shielded the princess with his well built body, covered the frightened blonde's head with his left hand, afraid of any debris falling from above. The vibrations stopped and Cagalli looked up at Athrun with worried eyes, hands tightly clung onto Athrun's black jacket. He smiled at her, reassuring that they will be fine, Cagalli smiled back.

"What is going on here?" the Chairman demanded an answer from his Matrix agent-like bodyguards.

"Sir, we've been infiltrated! Gaia, Abyss and Chaos have been stolen!"

"WHAT!"

"Launch all available mobile suits and counter attack! Reclaim those three models by all means, if not, destroy them. We can't afford to leave them in the enemies' hands. Take us to the Minerva and launch immediately after we get there." the chairman ordered in a hastily demandingly…in a calm way (is that even possible?)

The chairman turned towards Cagalli and Athrun and smiled, just like he did a while ago. He's handling this situation quite well; he knows when to be angry and when to be kind, like right now.

"I am deeply sorry princess, but for your safety, well ours, we're going heading for our new ship Minerva, don't worry, it'll be safe there."

Cagalli could not believe it; it was happening again, more fighting, more deaths.

"What did I tell you, didn't I tell you this would happen? Strength is power, when it is stolen or used in the wrong ways; it leads to destruction and chaos! And Stop calling me PRINCESS!"

Athrun pulled Cagalli's arm as she lectured the Chairman, it was quiet a funny scene actually.

"Cagalli, we need to go."

"Stop pulling me Ath- Alex, I'm not done telling his ass off!"

The Chairman had a big smirk on his face after hearing the princess's word slip as he heads for Minerva. His Matrix agent-like bodyguards followed him, a pissed blonde and freaked out Athrun not far behind them.

"_Is this deja vu? It feels so familiar, so much like the beginning of the last war, except I'm not the one stealing the Gundams this time."_

* * *

_Inside Minerva_

"What's the situation, Captain?"

Captain Gladys spun her massive chair and suluted "Chairman, Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria are in pursuit of the three stolen Gundams while we pursuit the enemies' mothership, we located them outside the colony."

"_Lunamaria… could it be her?"_

Athrun's eyes widened when he heard the name Lunamaria. The captain took noticed it after glancing at the young blonde next to him.

"My apologies, Representative Athha, Captain Gladys, Commander of Minerva, and you must be…"

"Athrun Zala, isn't that right Alex-kun?" The Chairman cutting in whilst answering her question with certainly.

Athrun's eyes widened again, this time wider twice the size he did a few seconds ago. Cagalli had a headache but what she just heard took her by surprise. Cagalli sat up straight, repositioned herself and looked at Athrun as she waited for his answer. She couldn't believe his cover was blown, but how?

Athrun just sighed, knowing it was PLANTs territory, and he was considered a war legend, a traitor or late Chairman Patrick Zala's son. Either way, most likely, everyone knew of him, what he did and what he looks like.

"Excuse me, Chairman, Captain, Princess Cagalli is not feeling very well, I shall accompany her to her room, please excuse us."

With that, Athrun took Cagalli by the hand, pulled her out of the bridge of the ship. The doors close and the Chairman couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

Athrun tucked Cagalli in bed; she looked so pretty and innocent in her slumber, turning on her side, sucking on her thumb, her loose blonde hair swayed freely as she turned. She looked like a baby angel to Athrun's eyes, caressing her cheek and playing with her hair.

"I'll be right back." He whispered before leaning forward, kissing the sleeping beauty on her forehead. He was rewarded with a smile from Cagalli's lips.

* * *

There he was sitting there; doing nothing, while a fierce battle going on outside the very walls of the room he is enclosed in. Athrun felt weird. He was frustrated yet he didn't know why. He decided to take a walk around the ship, to know the place better during their stay. The battle was going to be a long one, he could feel it.

He followed a corridor, got lost and found himself in the hangar. Everyone was busy. The mechanics and engineers were busily doing repairs on the damaged Zakus while the medics brought the injured pilots to the infirmary.

"Repairs on Kayce's Zaku are complete!"

"Do we have any other pilots? Pilot Caines is injured!"

Then a visual popped up on the telecom next to Athrun, coincidently.

_Alex-kun, would you mind giving us a hand by piloting that spare Zaku please? We really need your help and skills in this situation Alex, no Athrun Zala._

Athrun looked away from the telecom, feeling forced and pressured but then again, he had nothing else to do on this ship. He just put his sleeping beauty to bed, and it looked like they really needed their help.

"Very well, I accept your offer."

"I'm glad you did and I greatly appreciate it. Be careful and show them what you're made of."

The Chairman bowed slightly and thanked him sincerely.

* * *

"Athrun Zala, Zaku Custom, launching!"

Athrun immediately dropped his Zaku down onto the ferocious battlefield. The new Gundam models, were outnumbering Impulse and a red costume Zaku Warrior.

"_So that's the other new model, huh? Kinda reminds me of Kira's Strike." _

Impulse was trying to take a swing at Chaos but had to dodge Abyss's beams from above, he barely made it. Gaia was charging straight for him in cat form, running with her sabre beamed wings on its sides ready to slash its target. Athrun saw this and knocked Gaia back with its shield. Surprising everyone, Abyss released his six beam rays from its shoulder shields; causing Athrun and Impulse back off from Gaia. Chaos came from above trying to crush them with its feet, but was interrupted by the red Zaku's rocket shooting.

"Thanks Luna"

"No worries Shi- AHHh"

"LUNA!"

"_Luna? As in Lunamaria Hawke?"_

Impulse blindly dashed towards Gaia who just thumped the Red Zaku with its head. In the background, Abyss was preparing his mass beam rays. Athrun took out his Beam Axe from the top of his shield, threw it past Impulse and almost hit Abyss, who scarcely got away. Chaos used this opportunity to take out Athrun's beam cannon in the process

"What's with this Zaku guy? He's good"

The red Zaku was not severely damaged; no fire, no nothing. It just got knocked back, nothing major. However, it laid there not moving, no sign of recovery. Athrun got worried. Now weapon -less, he headed towards the red Zaku.

"Hey Impulse pilot, cover me while I take a look at the red Zaku, ok?"

Shinn Asuka was too busy admiring Athrun's skills, he just stood there looking like an idiot.

"Impulse, what out!" Athrun threw his shield which luckily blocked the beam heading for Impulse's head.

"Oi, Impulse, wake up, or you're gonna get yourself killed! I can't save you every single time you know."

"Sorry" Shinn snapped back to reality, feeling a bit humiliated.

"Athrun…. Is that you?" there was a soft weak voice coming from the red Zaku Warrior.

Shinn's eyes widened in shock. _"Athrun?... Athrun Zala? Well, that explains everything."_

Athrun opened his cockpit and was blown onto the red Zaku's cockpit. The Zaku behind him was history. Impulse shot at Gaia, giving Athrun some time to do… well whatever he was doing. The red Zaku's cockpit opened up, revealing a familiar red head, smiling weakly.

"Oh my god, it IS you Luna!"

"Hey Athrun… what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same"

She seems a bit dozed off. Athrun climbed on, lifted her up bridal style, got in, sat down and rested Luna on top of him.

"Go ahead and rest, I'll take it from here… err sorry for hijacking your suit Luna."

Luna giggled, "Go for it, my head hurts, I'm taking a nap….. Don't... Get … me killed." She trailed off to sleep, her head resting under Athrun's chin.

"Oi! quit the chatter; I can't hold them off any longer!"

Impulse was getting gangbanged again, Shinn was sweating badly; he was getting exhausted. He didn't care, he just swung his massive Excalibur around, spinning madly, and nobody dared to go near him. So they started shooting him, it was harder than expected.

"Man, screw this, Auel, Stellar, let's leave this idiot spinning, let's go back before our power runs out."

With that, the three flew away, up high, in the sky.

Athrun fused the two assault rifles and the Tomahawk making a high-energy long-range beam cannon. He aimed… and aimed. He had to shoot quickly, or they'll get out of ranged.

"Err, Luna, stop moving, I can't aim!" Luna was getting herself in a comfortable position for her nap, totally unaware the crucial situation they were in.

"God damnit.."

Analysing the situation, Gaia being the last to leave, having no shield protection and the smallest booster compared to Abyss and Chaos, he locked onto Gaia.

A thick pink energy beam zoomed across the sky, caught Gaia's booster. Fire and smoke could be it, it was a direct hit! Gaia lost its flighting ability and began to descend.

"STELLAR!"

Chaos dropped back, attempting to catch the smoking Gaia but was interrupted by a white BLAZE Zaku Phantom's shooting.

Shinn yelled for a equipment changed, a black silhouette attached to Impulse, who starting catching up to the BLAZE phantom. He was fast, real fast, Athrun was amazed with its change of equipment ability, not to mention its adept speed. Shinn was pissed off now, before he got fairly scared as it was three on one, but now the tables have turned. Rey was now shooting at them and Athrun took Gaia out. It was a fair 2v2, or even better a 3v2 if Athrun decides to join in the chase.

Luna was getting heavy; his legs were starting to get numb. Athrun sighed as he flew towards the falling Gaia. He couldn't fight properly with a certain redhead sitting on top of him, her head occasionally getting in his way. It was not the perfect condition to fight with. Their main objective was to capture or destroy the stolen Gundams and that's what he did, well at least one of them. Under such circumstances, it was good enough. The others have gotten so far away, they looked like a mosquito in the sky, it was too late to chase.

Catching Gaia, he headed for Minerva. He looked at Luna, sweetly sleeping as she tugged closer to Athrun. He sighed.

"Still the same old Luna ay, still a baby." He chuckled to himself.

"Shut up Athrun." She said softly, keeping the same sweet smile, her eyes still closed.

* * *

"As expected from the legend, Athrun Zala, your achievements in that battle was outstanding. Our red coats may have died out there, but you saved them and showed them how it was done. You're an inspiration for all pilots." The Chairman congratulating his efforts.

"Please, I was just giving them a hand."

"You recaptured Gaia, I thank you deeply."

"I also lost you a Zaku" Athrun giving a laughed.

"Kayce is still pretty ticked off about that you know? There's no point being a red coat if she didn't have a suit."

"No… she seemed happy when I told her she would get a better suit."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"**_Hey, how are you feeling? Sorry for losing your Zaku" _**

"**_You should be, I mean, would you appreciate it if someone took your suit and LEFT it lying to die on the battlefield?"_**

"_**No I wouldn't, I had no other choice, I had to save Luna. I'm really sorry for it, but don't worry I'll get the Chairman to replace it with a BLAZE custom."**_

"_**Really? ooO thank you!"**_

"**_It's the least I can do, hey, I gotta go now, be careful out there and take care."_**

"_**Bye… so that's Athrun Zala eh." She whispers.**_

* * *

"_Where am I going to find her a BLAZE custom at this current time? Geez Zala you sure like making it hard for me."_

"Anyway, there seems to be a very unstable pilot onboard the Gaia; I'm starting to wonder what the Atlantic Federation do to their pilots."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see when you give her a visit."

"She's a girl? There seems to be a lot more female pilots these days."

"Do you have a problem with that, Athrun?" Luna asked cracking her knuckles.

"I was a pilot too, Athrun, or did you forget already?" Cagalli reminded him, raising her fist.

Athrun laughed nervously and waved his hand in defence, "It's a good thing" laughing even more nervously "it was practically all guys in my piloting days, was getting to too much testosterone on the ship."

"Well, I'm glad you appreciate our presence" Cagalli lowered her fist and Luna gave him the you-got lucky-look.

"Ahem, how about you get some rest while we arrange you and the princess a shuttle to return to Orb." The Chairman suggested, trying to save the poor boy.

"I'd like that" he started to leave, Cagalli and Luna ready to follow him.

Athrun turned his head, "Oh yeah, what happened to the other two Gundams? And their mothership?"

Captain Gladys filled him in. "Shinn and Rey had a fierce fight with the two, just when Shinn had the upper hand, a purple custom Wingdam gave them a hand. We assume he is an Elite or a Commander, his skills weren't ordinary; you could tell he was holding back too. A while later they retreated to their mothership, being a small ship, we lost them, probably heading for Earth".

"I see, thank you."

"No no, thank you!"

Athrun bowed slightly and continued head out of the bridge.

* * *

"Sorry Lady Cagalli, I'm going to borrow your bodyguard for a while, we have a LOT of catching up to do."

With that Luna took Athrun's hand and dragged him along the hallway before jumping onto him, giving him a big big hug and whispered "I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you."

"_What the fudge? Did I hear right?" _Cagalli thought, yep, she needed to act… right now!

"EXCUSE ME? Just who in the hell are YOU to talk to Athrun like that? And stop HUGGING HIM!" Cagalli snapped.

"Lunamaria Hawke, red coat pilot of ZAFT, Why? Oh, I'm his ex AND one of his best friends." Luna answered casually.

Cagalli's blood was boiling; Athrun swore he saw steam coming from her head.

"I thought Kira was your best friend, Athrun." She glared at the two.

"Cagalli, calm down" Athrun said, trying to set some distance with Luna. "She's one of my Academy friends, you know… AFTER Kira and I parted and before I joined Zaft. Speaking of which, when did you join Zaft? And what the hell? You're a red coat Luna?"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" again, cracking her knuckles. "I joined Zaft one year after you did. Like you, I wanted to fight for PLANTs, for mum… and dad" tears started to formulate in Luna's purple eyes.

Athrun knew what she meant, her parents died on Junius 7, the Bloody Valentine. Unlike Athrun's mum Lenore Zala, they didn't leave for Athrun's 14th Birthday Party, leaving her little sister Meyrin and herself in the care of Athrun's mother ever since the incident. Patrick Zala suffered the same fate as the elder Hawkes, another reason Athrun joined Zaft.

Athrun hugged her, trying to relieve the grief and pain.

"Sorry, I'm ok now." She let go of Athrun, wiping her tears.

"Oh, I can't believe they use the Gundam VR simulator for Military Training, it was the exact same machine Athrun!" she was back to her happy self again.

"Oh yeah, they did too, no wonder you're a red coat, you were pretty good on the simulator."

"Yeah, thanks to your private training hehe" she giggles.

Clenched fists, boiling head, Cagalli was about to blow. "What private training?" she asked, trying not to sound pissed.

"We went into the same cockpit once, since there was only one left, so yeah Athrun showed me how to kick some ass" she smirked.

"Can you believe it was Yzak who challenged us? He was a good player, we couldn't kill each other, we ran out of time."

"Yeah he was great, and that's how I learnt how to dodge, aim and all"

"Wait a minute, isn't there only one seat in the cockpit? Cagalli asked very curiously. She got the idea it was like the Skygrasper simulator on the Archangel, and could fight other players on another simulator. It was like the arcade network.

"Yeah there was only one seat, I was sitting on top of him, like today, ahh good times, good times" she sighs.

Cagalli once again in envious rage, yelled "WHAT!"

"Cagalli, calm down, control your temper in public; remember? Besides we were dating back then." Athrun explains.

The blonde realised her identity, her title, her reputation and that Athrun was only her bodyguard, there was no reason for her to express her rage. But you can't blame the girl, here we have a happy reunion of her man and his ex, having a blast of a time mesmerising and retelling their intimate activities while they dated.

She calmed herself and polite announced her leave.

"Ahem, please excuse me, I shall take my leave." Her shoulder pushes Athrun as she walks pass.

"Geez, what's with her?"

_Should I tell her?_

"Oh yeah! Have you seen Meyrin yet? She's in our room sick, that poor thing, not used to being on a ship."

"Meyrin's here as well?"

"Yeah, what you'd think I would leave her behind? Let's go see how she is."

Just like that Athrun was being dragged to the Hawke sisters' room.

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

"THAT BASTARD! Having fun reuniting with your EX huh? Treating like I WASN'T there AT ALL! ATHRUN ZALA, YOU BASTARD!"

At times like this, you do NOT want to be near the mighty Cagalli. She was hitting anything in sight with her pillow. There were stuff everywhere, pillows, sheets, stationaries, clothes, everything scattered.

Still panting, "Oh well, we get off this ship in a bit, don't have to see that bitch again, that's the bright side of it…"

With that, she dozed herself off to sleep.

* * *

"Athrun ni-san! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Meyrin asked excitedly and gave the man a hug.

"Hey Meyrin, how's my baby sister? I thought you were meant to be sick." He replied returning the hug and sat on her bed.

Athrun always had a soft spot for the Hawke sisters; they met in Elementary Academy and went to High School together. Their parents were good friends, well to Lenore anyway. You could say they were childhood friends, they were really close. Athrun treats Meyrin as his own little sister. Luna was like an unspoken girlfriend after they broke up the year Athrun left High School to join Zaft. (Meaning they still acted like a couple, but weren't) The girls feel the same way as Athrun, there has always been an understanding of how their relationship worked with one another.

"Not a baby anymore ni-san, I mean I was never a baby, damnit!" Meyrin cursed herself, Athrun laughed at the sight. "And I feel better now, and even better since you're here, and why are you here again? You never answered me question." She said innocently.

"He's Orb's princess's precious bodyguard Meyrin, I didn't know an Orb Representative can be so….. fiery."

"Ha-ha, yeah, she's hot-headed alright…."

"Why are you her bodyguard anyway?"

"I don't know, we love each other, went through a lot together during the war. I wanted to protect her after the war ended and she needed my help in ruling Orb, so yeah, here I am."

"ooO really? Aww that's so sweet of you!" the Hawke sisters said dreamingly in unison.

Meyrin spoke up, "Why do you hide your love for each other and hang in the background as her 'bodyguard?'".

"Because her people won't allow it" Athrun said sadly as he looked down on the floor.

"Why not? Isn't Orb neutral about the whole Natural and Coordinator thing?"

"She's engaged to some creep called Yunna" this sentence added more sadness in Athrun's speech.

Luna could not believe what she was hearing. "What? What happened to my Athrun? Why have you sunk so low! Geez Athrun, you re just going to give up like that?"

"I can't do anything about it; I'm just her bodyguard, besides it's what her nation wants. It's a political marriage. Only Lord Uzumi can stop it, but he died in the war." Athrun was in brink of tears now, unable to face the harsh truth of life. He clenched his fist and slammed it on Meyrin"s bed.

"Aww, it's all good, come here" they had a three way hug, Luna was stroking his blue hair.

Silence….

"And you said I was baby… geez" Meyrin muttered.

Athrun broke the hug….his head was still down.

"WRAAAA!" He went into SEED mode, pupils disappeared and was roaring like King Kong.

The girls flinched.

"ATHRUN! Holy crap! What the hell is wrong with you! Are you ok?" Meyrin started to get terrified, she never liked it when Athrun raged, it was so…. Raging.

SLAP

Luna's hand mark glowing red on Athrun's left cheek, his SEED eyes were gone, his eyes widened, mouth opened.

"That's better, just calm down ok?" Luna mediated with the lost Athrun.

"Ok… sorry… and thank you."

"Anytime…" Luna beamed at him.

* * *

The ride back to Orb was silent; Cagalli rested her head on Athrun as he held her. It seems that Cagalli had forgotten about the whole Luna scene but in her heart, she was just glad it was over. Now she was having her moments with Athrun, alone. She felt warm and safe in his arms, she couldn't help but smile. Athrun's face continued to sting, he was fidgeting more than usual, Cagalli noticed it. So she looked up with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing"

She saw the slap mark, eyes widened in surprise.

"What happened? I didn't actually do that did I?"

During her sweet sweet slumber back on the Minerva, she had a dream, a very good one too. She was still pissed and decided let out some of her anger… on Athrun. She got out of her room, walked to the hallway where Athrun and Luna were before, slapped him before giving him a peck on the glowing cheek she just struck. With a giant evil smirk, she walked off, leaving a dumbstruck Athrun and Luna. They were speechless, speechless indeed.

The thought of the dream made Cagalli giggle, Athrun shrugged and answered her.

"No, it wasn't you, Luna did it." Cagalli's face frowned when she heard that name. "I was raging and she helped me snap out of it."

"Oh, why were you raging?"

"The fact that we love each other but can't be together without keeping it a secret" Athrun left out the Yunna bit, He didn't want to upset Cagalli even more. For now, that was more than enough to release.

It broke her heart hearing those painful words, they were so true, yet she could do nothing about it. She caressed the slapped cheek.

"I'm sorry for it but there's nothing I can do about it" she admitted

"I know! And that's what is pissing me off!"

"I'm so sorry" she continued to caress his cheek, she smiled. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Too late, whatever the answer was, she gave him a peck on the cheek, before pressing her lips onto his. Such warm tender lips, she savoured it, she could tell he was too. The kiss became rough, they wanted more and more, heart beats accelerated, hormone adrenaline kicked in but had to cut it short to get the air they needed. They parted slowly, a string of saliva stretched between their lips. They both giggled at the sight. Both panting, Cagalli put her head back onto Athrun's shoulder like she did on any flight.

"I love you Athrun."

"I love you too, Cagalli"

"I can't wait til we get home" he whispers into her ears.

"Hah, in your dreams Zala, I'm already tired."

"Good, double the fun."

He held her and enjoyed the rest of the flight home silently; a smile could be seen on both lips.

* * *

**A/N**

**You know what time it is? Time for you to review!**

**Next chappie (coming really soon) has a little bit more war action (for the plot, sorry,). For the gundam action freaks, yay! lol**

**More AxC and some KxL, DxM moments! Yay lol. **

**AxC and AxM fans, spare me for the AxL bits please :D**

**Thanks for ready, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Long Missed Fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS or GSD or its characters etc etc.**

**_Thank you AirStriker and __blueflamesofsadness__ for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you two! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it._**

**_ more AxC moments in this chapter XD with some KxL and DxM as promised. Sorry, not as long as last chapter, had to cut it short, holidays are over, so yeah… less time. Hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

_Summary: A story of how Athrun felt while being Cagalli's bodyguard and what he does before and after leaving her side in the second war. Will she win him back or let go? Sort of follows GSD storyline, changed it to my liking. AxCxL slight KxL DxM YxS SxS_

_Genre: Humour/Romance/Action/Adventure _

"sample" speech

"_sample" thoughts_

_Sample Telecom_

**My Fate, My Love**

**Chapter 2- Long Missed Fun**

Cagalli and Athrun decided to pay their mothers a visit, as well as Kira and Lucas. They lived a happy life at the beach orphanage in Orb. Lenore Zala moved there to join her friend Caridad Yamato and her husband Haruma Yamato after the Hawke sisters joined Zaft.

"Muuuummmm, I'm home! " Cagalli screamed, announcing her return.

"Cagalli, my dear, how was the trip?" Caridad asked caringly, giving her daughter a motherly hug.

Cagalli never had a mother before and when her father died, all she had was Kira and his adopted parents. She didn't mind, not one bit, she was just glad to have family to come home to. She treated Caridad as her real mother and Haruma an uncle of hers. Either way, they were family, that's what mattered.

"Hmm it was ok… I guess, we got attacked and Athrun was too busy having fun with his ex…" she said bitterly.

"Athrun! How dare you!" Lenore scolded her son.

"Hello mother, I missed you." Athrun said smiling, giving his mother a long awaited hug. It melts her heart every time, how could she stay angry at him?

"I missed you too honey," returning the hug. "ooO your ex? Do you mean Luna? Oh God how's the sweetheart?" Lenore asked excitedly.

"She's great, I saved her in the battlefield, and she's a red coat!" Athrun boasted "ooO Meyrin was there too!"

Cagalli glared at Athrun and Lenore, Caridad saw it and comforted her by pulling her head to her chest, patting the blonde's back, securing her with the don't-worry-about-it, everything will-be-alright-embrace.

She just noticed they alone, it was usually very noisy and rowdy with the kids running around being crazy and all. But still she was glad they weren't there, she didn't want to show her baby side to them, at least to Kira. Being Cagalli, she insisted she was the older twin.

"Where's Kira, Lacus and hyper-kids?" she asked her mother, knowing her uncle was at work. He had been helping her out as a Minister.

"Oh, they went out to the rock pool on the other side of the beach, they should be back soon. Come to think of it, they should be hungry, staying for lunch dear?"

"You bet I am!" Cagalli beamed. She doesn't get too many chances to have lunch with her family; she was always busy ruling Orb. But she manages to come around once a week to take a break.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Aww, how's the little cupcake?"

"She was seasick apparently, but she looked fine when we last checked on her. Mother, you never told me about them joining Zaft."

"That's because you were too busy, like your father! I never had the chance to tell you!"

"I'm sorry mother" Athrun apologised sheepishly.

"It's ok honey, I understand."

A crowd of kids could be heard outside.

"Kira and lacus are back with the kids, you go greet them while we cook you some lunch"

"Sounds great mother" Athrun said beaming.

"Kira! Lacus!" the blonde hugged her twin brother. Athrun follwed suit with Lacus.

"Nice seeing you again, Cagalli, Athrun" Lacus greeted them, now exchanged hugs with Cagalli "You two took longer than expected."

"Yeah, we got held up…" Athrun replied.

"Hey it's princess Cagalli and Athrun!" one of the kids yelled, calling the rest of the kids over.

"Let's play catch the bodyguard!" another kid suggested.

"What? Again?" oh dear, this would be a long day for Athrun. All the kids were running about, swarming Athrun as he tried fighting his way around the crazed maniacs. The three young adults couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

While Athrun was playing with the kids, the other three laid down on the soft sand to relax. Lacus leaned her head on Kira's chest, listening to his heartbeat as Cagalli spoke.

"Kira, did you know about Athrun having a girlfriend?"

"Of course, she's blonde and she's lying right next to me."

Lacus giggle at his answer.

"No, I meant before me… stupid."

"Oh, no I didn't, why?"

Cagalli recounted the events on the Minerva calmly, well calm for Cagalli at least. Kira switched positions with Lacus, resting his head on her bouncy chest when Athrun surrendered to the kids.

"Ok, you've caught the bodyguard, now let's catch the princess! GO GO GO!" it was instant success, they climbed off the poor Coordinator. The kids were more than happy to chase the blonde. Cagalli squealed at the sight and started running for it.

"Oh no you don't!" smiling mischievously, Athrun tackled her, thumping on the sand as they landed. The kids were celebrating their success of capturing the princess, circling around the couple, jumping and yelling random stuff as they did the victory dance.

"I thought the bodyguard was supposed to PROTECT the princess."

"Not on this beach he's not" Athrun smirked as he tickled the blonde, who giggled as she struggles out of his evil punishment.

"Yay, go Athrun!" the kids cheered.

"They kids are crazier when they're with Athrun and Cagalli." Lacus said smiling, closing her eyes. They changed back to their original position; Kira knew he was getting heavy for his sweet songstress even though she never complained.

"Yeah."

Kira also closed his eyes as the pink haired songstress hummed one of her sweet songs. It was like a lullaby, so peaceful and sleepy. She stopped humming when she looked up to see her man sleeping soundly; she put her arm across the brunette's stomach and took a nap.

"RING RING! PHONE CALL, PHONE CALL" (yeah I got it from pokemon…lol)

The whole world around Cagilli stopped; even Kira and Lacus looked up.

"Hello…. Yes…. Yes… WHAT? Yes… I understand… I'll be there in 10 minutes." She put away her phone, telling everyone about the dreadful news.

An enormous asteroid thrice the size of Junius 7 was heading for Earth at high speed. It would collide with Earth in four days, JUST missing PLANTs and Junius 7. The whole world panicked. The Earth Alliance has requested help from PLANTs to attempt destroying or at least decreasing its size of the asteroid Armageddon. (They named the astroid Armageddon). PLANTs accepted to improve their relations.

All remaining nuclear warheads were used; Zaft used Strapeed (the long network looking thing used to wipe out the nukes heading for PLANTs in GSD after Junius 7 fell). The highly concentrated positron beam blaster was drained after two shots. Their efforts had spit the astroid into three bits; one vaporised thanks to Strapeed. The impact from the nukes and Strapeed set another chunk into the opposite direction. The last chunk, half the size of Junius 7 was due to hit Earth on the last day of hope. All hopes laid upon Strapeed's third shot at the little Armageddon. However it was still recharging. Five hours til impact, the Strapeed was ready to fire. When it did, Strapeed busted into flames due to overheating. All hope was lost, Chairman Durandal ordered Minerva to continuing to shoot the Armageddon with Tannhäuser, the positron blaster cannon. Kira self- destructed his Freedom like Athrun did to GENESIS. Consequently, Armageddon broke into many tiny bits, scattered across the world. It was a pretty sight, but painful too.

Earth was in chaos. The impact of the Armageddon was horrendous. Tsunamis and flood drowned cities. Millions died. Everyone cried for their loved ones and blamed it all on, yep, you guessed it… PLANTs. Blue Cosmos framed PLANTs exploding Strapeed intentionally to let Armageddon perform its genocide. Both Earth and PLANTs were outraged. Earth believed Blue Cosmos 'explanation' of the incident. While PLANTs was just amazed how they believed such bullshit which they of course denied. Obviously, the people of Earth didn't buy it. Orb desperately tried to keep both sides at peace.

* * *

"Athrun, why didn't you tell me that you were leaving earlier?" 

Cagalli was not happy, she had just found out about Athrun leaving for PLANTs for an appointment with the Chairman. She didn't want him to leave so suddenly, she needed him.

"You were too busy, and I just can't stand standing in the background when I can do something about it in PLANTs. I don't belong here; I can't do a thing here."

He took out a black jewellery box and opened it. He took the stunning sapphire necklace and put it on for her as she stared in astonishment at the blue beauty. A hint of red was evident on both lovers, Athrun half looked away as he performed such a task.

"I know about your engagement with .. _that guy_, I just wanted to give you something to remember me by."

"_Fucking pedophile…the fag is twice her age!"_ Athrun can be quite nasty when it comes to his thoughts, a part not shown to public.

Cagalli was as red as a tomato. She was speechless. She felt so special, yet so sad. Her man of her life was giving her a good-bye gift. Athrun melt her heart once more as he kissed her passionately. This time it was a slow kiss, taking all the time in the world, trying to take as long as they could. Everything surrounded them blurred away as it spun in slow motion; their lips tasted each other gently and peacefully. Moments later, their lips parted slowly. Athrun licked his lips after the overwhelming kiss, causing Cagalli to blush even madder.

"When would you be back?"

Athrun looked away. "I … I honestly don't know."

Cagalli bowed her head in sadness. "Keep in touch"

"Definitely"

"I love you" Cagalli clasped his black jacket, burying her head on his solid chest.

"I love you too" embracing his princess for the last time in… god who knows how long, he brought her chin up and wiped her tears.

Closing their eyes, they shared their last kiss before Cagalli broke down in tears again on her knees, clenching on the sapphire necklace tightly as her blue haired man climbed onto the shuttle with his stylish briefcase. Athrun looked at the blonde in tears through the window as his shuttle lifted off as the fragile figure below became smaller and smaller.

* * *

"Why are we here? Aren't we heading for PLANTs?" The shuttle did not leave Earth's atmosphere; in fact, it did not even leave Orb territory. Here it was on the shuttle port of Orb. 

"We're waiting for Lieutenant Elsman, sir, he'll be escorting you up to PLANTs" the pilot responded. "He'll be here in a moment."

"I see, thank you."

"_Dearka, hurry your ass up!"_

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"BOO!" a tanned blonde slipped his hands over the eyes of a certain golden brunette at a local café in Orb. "Guess who!"

Miriallia Haww removed the alien hands off her eyes and turned around. She didn't need to do that, there was only one person left in this world who would still act in this way, Dearka Elsman. He was a bit of a flirt, can be humorous at times, also sweet, but Milly was not in the mood for it.

"Dearka? Yeah, thought so, what are you doing here?"

Dearka frowned "You don't seem very happy seeing me."

"Sorry, I'm just… anxious. Another war is about to break out, I can't stop worrying about it. All the pain as suffering we went through, it's going to happen again Dearka!"

Dearka took the seat in front of her; he saw pictures of people protesting and racist violent attacks on Coordinators throughout the world rested on the circular table. He put his hands on her shoulders gently. "Yeah, I blame it alllll on Blue Cosmos and the naïve Naturals believing them." His comment did not help the situation. He looked at Milly in the eyes sincerely and held her delicate hands.

"It's ok, calm down, nothing would happen to you or our friends, I'll be there protecting you. I'm in FAITH now, remember? I can sort of do whatever I want now."

Dearka has been excused of defecting Zaft, not only that he is considered a war hero in his efforts of stopping the nukes hitting PLANTs and stopping GENESIS from firing the second shot. The survivors of the Le Creuset Team, himself, Yzak and Athrun were given FAITH rank for their war efforts. Athrun did not receive his as they did not know his whereabouts after the war, until now. So every now and then the tanned blonde would drop by Orb to see how Athrun and Milly are going, well mainly Milly, Athrun was always second on his list. It was definitely more than a long distance friendship between Milly and Dearka, but not enough to call a long distance relationship.

Milly smiled and cuddled Dearka softly. "Thank you Dearka, for being there for me."

"Anything for you, Milly, anything for you…." He returned the hug, it melt his heart every time. Enjoying the time of his life, spending with Milly, his nosy eyes spotted the time on his watch.

"SHIT! I was supposed to pick Athrun up an hour ago!" he broke the hug, pecked Milly on the cheek and bailed like his ass was on fire.

Milly blushed and giggled, touching her cheek, circling the place Dearka's lips pressed onto her face.

* * *

Lord Djbril rose from his seat after showing snapshots and footages around the world expressing their hate for PLANTs and Coordinators. Racist comments were thrown; bloody violence was shown. Millions protested, holding banners and signs blaming their loss on PLANTs. 

"Gentlemen, our people wants a war, I say we give them one."

The old men started yapping their mouths, most agreeing with the LOGOS, or Blue Cosmos Leader.

The Admiral sighed "I guess it cannot be helped. I hereby the Earth Alliance declare war on PLANTs on this very day."

Many applauded, some chanted "For a greener Earth". Some were disappointed and disgustedly outraged. It was inevitable. They were outnumbered by Blue Cosmos and the majority of the planet, it cannot be stopped. It has only been around six months since the last war. Ceasefire period was now over. History is repeating itself.

"Go ahead and attack as planned."

"Cleanse the world! For a greener Earth! For a greener Earth!" everyone chanted. Lord Djbril sneered with satisfaction and excitement.

* * *

**A/N**

**War has broken out, will our heroes survive this one? Can they handle the pain and suffering for the second time?**

**_Preview- Chapter 3 - Back on Track_**

**_"These guys again?" Yzak said in annoyance._**

**_"No, they have been modified; don't let your guard down."_**

**_"I'm a Commander now, don't you DARE order ME around, you damn civilian!" Yzak boiled with rage._**

**_Dearka smiled, "Just like the old days, huh, Athrun?"_**

**_..."What, you guys want to shower with me or something?"_**

**hmm there wasn't Gundam action in this chapter as I said there would be. Due to my sudden change of plans, it will be on the next chapter (sorry, it helps me with the plot). **

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	3. Back on Track

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GS or GSD or its characters etc etc.

* * *

Sorry, been busy with other ideas and stories… 

**AirRider:**

_LOL "I thought the bodyguard was supposed to PROTECT the princess."_

"_Not on this beach he's not."_

_XD Best line of the chapter._

_And the way Dearka forgot about Athrun because he was hanging out with Milly was priceless haha_

_Oh great, Athrun's back at ZAFT again and who knows how long he'll stay? And he'll probably be seeing Luna more often now...(_

**Lol glad you liked it XD, about Athrun… this is a AxC story, that's all I can say.. sorry lol.**

**Blueflamesofsadness:** _hey isn't it 'for a blue and pure world'?? or does it change in GSD?? neway...it was a good chapter! (btw. did kira get away when he self destructed? and if so HOW?)_

Lol yeah it is blue and pure world, I kinda forgot the exact wording, so made up something along those lines. Oh Kira survives, he always does XD, and the anime didn't tell us in detail how he survived Aegis explosion… As for mine, he set up the timer and blew it up, like Athrun did with GENESIS, of course this meant someone had given him a lift home via Mobile Suit transportation. Sorry for being so vague, I tried to condense it to get the plot out of the way and get into the relationships… its fairly hard for me lol, please bear with me.

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.

* * *

_**Summary: **A story of how Athrun felt while being Cagalli's bodyguard and what he does before and after leaving her side in the second war. Will she win him back or let go? Sort of follows GSD storyline, changed it to my liking. AxCxL slight KxL DxM YxS SxS_

_Genre: Humour/Romance/Action/Adventure _

"sample" speech

"_sample" thoughts_

_Sample Telecom_

**My Fate, My Love**

**Chapter 3- Back on Track**

**In Space, somewhere near PLANTs**

"This is Commander Joule speaking, Counsellor Caines is onboard the Minerva, we are to protect it at all costs, Dearka, Shiho, we'll handle the new models, the rest of the Joule Team are to take care of the Wingdams. "

Counsellor Caines, Kayce Caines' father, was put on the Minerva as bait for the Earth Alliance. Loosing Caines would have a heavy impact on PLANTs due to his massive reputation and power, almost second to the Chairman. Though his presence was kept a secret, the Earth Alliance managed to locate him on the Minerva. But how?

"Yes sir!"

"Let's launch!"

"Roger that" Dearka mocked salute his best friend.

"Sir" Shiho replied with respect along with the rest of the team.

Technically, nobody but high councillors and the chairman can order a FAITH rank officer; he was stationed under Yzak's ships by the Chairman. Plus he didn't mind being ordered by Yzak, Dearka was a player type, unlike Yzak who was Leader material. At times he would refuse to carry out orders to piss Yzak off. It was fun; his timetable could be altered, shortened, whatever. Having connections with the Commander proved very useful at times.

Shiho was an elite red coat. She's stationed under Yzak as soon as he was promoted to FAITH Commander. She has proved to be a loyal subordinate and friend. There has been a rumour of her and Yzak going out, being Yzak, of course denied it. Dearka however, could see spark between the two, they worked extremely close and well. Shiho has always had a crush Yzak, his achievements in the previous war had attracted her, and his leadership skills along with his hot headed attitude continue to amaze her.

The Minerva was having trouble dealing with the hundreds of Wingdams pestering the ship while Shinn, Lunamaria, Kayce (in Gaia) and Rey are fighting desperately with Chaos, Abyss, Forbidden, Calamity and Raider.

"These guys again?" Yzak said in annoyance.

"No, they have been modified; don't let your guard down."

Yzak fumed when he heard that voice, boy how can he forget that voice, the voice he had always hated and admired at the same time. Turning to his right seeing Savoir, he was certain. It was Athrun Zala, the man always on top of him, but not anymore. The way he spoke to him pissed him off most.

"I'm a Commander now, don't you DARE order ME around, you damn civilian!" Yzak boiled with rage.

Dearka laughed nervously "Ermm Yzak, He's part of FAITH now…"

"WHAT?!?" Yzak could not believe his ears, Shiho giggled at her commander's sudden outburst.

"Yzak, you haven't changed a bit." Athrun laughed. He knew it wasn't true. In fact, it was the total opposite. Before, Yzak was awfully competitive and genuinely hated Athrun for being better. But now it's just his hot headed attitude and pride was on the line when deep down after they have all gone through, the grudge has been lifted. He even removed the scar Kira inflicted.

Dearka smiled, "Just like the old days, huh, Athrun?"

"Yeah, let's show these bastards what we've got."

"You got it boss." Said with a grin. Normally, Dearka would say buddy, but decided against it to tick Yzak off a bit more. It had become a hobby of Dearka's; teasing his best friend, usually about him and Shiho, but now that Athrun appeared, a lot more can be done.

"Shut up! I'm the Commander here!" _"Gezz, where my respect? Fucking Athrun…"_

Dearka's plan succeeded, now laughing his ass off, he had miss days like these. The time spent with the Le Creuset Team was no doubt the happiest days in Zaft. Now only three survived. The thought of his buddies' lack of presence squeezed his heart. Rusty, Miguel and Nicol…. gone forever. They may be gone but they will always be in his heart. Buddies forever.

"Either way, let's help out our freshmen, shall we?" Dearka suggested.

"Whatever" muttered Yzak under his breathe.

Athrun too missed the days of the Le Creuset Team. But still, he smiled; it felt good to be back.

Shinn was engaged battle with Forbidden and Chaos, struggling to defend himself, Yzak decided to give him a hand.

Yzak's Slash Phantom charged at Chaos, swung his double slash beam axe, slicing its target's foot as it flew back to keep its distance. Forbidden appeared behind Yzak, took a swing at him with its massive scythe. Yzak turned on its side to block it, losing his left shoulder shield. Yzak was blown back as his shield exploded. Now rattling away with his gattling cannon, Chaos came from above as Forbidden repelled Yzak's shells with its gigantic green shields. Yzak manoeuvred his double axe in a helicopter motion, ripping Chaos's legs before it retreated. Shinn just stood back watching Yzak in awe.

"So this is the skill of the legends who survived the last war."

"Hey kid, less watching, more doing!" Yzak scolded. "Damn freshmen".

"Damnit! That's twice now! I'll prove myself, I swear on it!" Shinn vowed to never get humiliated again as he chased the legless Chaos.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

Athrun spotted a black bird like suit. It was Raider flying in Armour form, pestering Luna and Kayce. Being in Armour form, it was too quick for the two Zaku Customs.

"You girls alright there?"

"_That voice!" the girls thought in unison_

"NO Athrun! I'm here sweating like a pig, and barely alive!" Luna complained as she dodges Raiders beams.

"Yeah! This guy is so quick! We can't do a thing!" Kayce concurred

Athrun laughed as he turned Savour into Armour form, he soured towards them, trailing Raider, shooting its tail. It was like a high speed jet pursuit. Spinning and turning violently, desperately trying to lose the persistent Savour. Minutes later, Raider transformed back to Gundam, forcing Athrun to pull up to avoid crashing right into it. Raider immediately transformed back into Armour mode. The chase continues, Athrun being tailed this time. The girls attempted locking onto the Raider, but failed. Instead, they went to take out some of the Wingdams lurking around. The stakes were high, watching the girls blowing up some Wingdams, Athrun had no choice but to fly between Luna and Kayce. The gap was dangerously small. Athrun JUST made the gap, thankfully. He silenced his boosters, transformed back to Gundam and prepared his attack, wondering what Raider would do as the gap closed in. Both Luna and Kayce did not dare to say a word. They just watched. Raider repeated his last actions, transformed to stop, which was the quickest way to do so. Athrun then charged through the two Zakus, pushing them aside as he proceeded. Magneto beam sabres in both hands, he threw one at Raider's head like a javelin. Cutting the enemies vision, he sliced the limbs in a flash. Luna, for fun, kicked the abdomen section of the body for fun after Athrun's stylish display. Kayce, too astonished to do anything, mouth opened wide… continued to stare at the red Savour.

"Sorry about that little gap squeeze, haha, nice kick there Luna, leave him now, he can't do anything."

"Huh, thanks hehe, you're full of surprises Athrun, turning up at the best times possible. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be babysitting the princess?."

"Long story… simply speaking, I've re-enlisted."

"That wasn't very long…"

"I said simply speaking!... Anyway, there are still lots to do here, stay focused and keep it up. I'll see you two on the Minerva after this is over."

"Hai hai" the girls saluted in unison.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Shinn had locked onto Chaos. He fired. The pink beam travelled in slow motion. Smiling brightly, he was excited. . This was it, his first kill… or was it? A custom purple shielded Chaos and played with the very heated Shinn. Shooting and evading, they took out their beam sabres and collided them together. Shinn went into SEED mode, and pushed the purple Wingdam back as he powered up his boosters.

"If that's how you want to play…." The Wingdam recovered stormed the impulse, kicking it in the chest, sending it a good fifty meters away. Examining the situation, reinforcements can come any moment. The retreat signal was fired.

With the help of the Joule Team and Athrun, Zaft had the upper hand, outnumbering the Earth Alliance, after losing Chaos and Raider, the Earth Alliance were forced to retreat.

* * *

Athrun took his space helmet off; his sweaty dark blue hair flew loose as he descended from the cockpit on the rope. Hugging the helmet in his left arm, there was already a crowd facing three figures below him. Yzak, Dearka and Shiho turned their heads around as his feet landed gently.

"_Woah, a welcoming party?"_

The crowd saluted in unison as he joined the three at the front, facing the crowd, he saw Luna in her usual red coat and pink mini skirt, beaming with her trademark wink. Kayce was smiling; her chocolate hair was down to her shoulders, hung freely in curls. Her pale green eyes were glued onto Athrun. Next to the brunette was her father, Counsellor Caines. A respectful man in his fifties, his purple counsellor suit clung onto him like he was king. Captain Gladys stepped forward along with Counsellor Caines as Athrun returned the salute.

"Commander Joule, I thank you deeply for your Team's assistance in such difficult situation." The Captain shook Yzak's hand.

"Just carrying out my duty, protecting Counsellor Caines was our first priority. How our enemy know about his presence was the real problem."

"Yes, indeed, you have my thanks Commander Joule. Ah, Lt Elsman and Hahnenfuss, your parents are doing well at the Council, yours too Yzak. " The elder Caines turns to Athrun. "Athrun Zala! It was a surprise seeing you here; I can't thank you enough for saving my baby girl out there. She looked like a sitting duck, haha" he laughed.

"Daddy!" Kayce was cross and embarrassed… by her own father, in front of the whole crew… most importantly, in front of Athrun.

Before Athrun had a chance to speak, Captain Gladys cut in. "As expected from a legend, your skill is top notch." She leaned forward to take a closer look at the FAITH badge. "FAITH huh, I see you've re-enlisted, its great having you back. We need someone like you, especially at a time like this."

Yzak scowled at Athrun. Once again he was getting more attention than he was.

"I thank you all for the warm welcome, I appreciate it, I think I will enjoy my stay onboard the Minerva."

He hated to admit, it felt so damn good with so much respect and recognition. He felt important. He wasn't in the background anymore; where no one notices his achievements and efforts, always behind the scenes. Not that he could do anything anyway; he was just a bodyguard in Orb. Who would listen to a bodyguard? He felt inferior, like did not belong there. That was something he never told Cagalli. She was too busy on her own; he knew she didn't have time to deal with his problems as well.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Chairman Durandul asked me to give you a present." He took out a small prestige box from his inside pocket. He was wearing his red coat uniform with the FAITH badge shining brightly on his collar. It suited him very well, it suited him best. He didn't have time to put on a spacesuit; he only managed to take a space helmet. He opened the box, revealing a FAITH badge. He offered it with a slight bow, presenting the box with both hands. The Captain accepted in a similar manner.

"Four FAITH officers! I haven't seen that many in my life!" one of the crewman said.

"Once again, thank you, Athrun." She turned to talk to the four Elites. "Go freshen up, we have serious matter to discuss, meet myself and Counsellor Caines in the Strategy Room in half an hour." The captain turns around to face her crew. "Ok, get back to your designated station everyone, all pilots freshen up and take a rest, you will be on stand by, that is all."

She started to leave, guiding the elder Caines who gave his daughter a hug before he left.

"Oh, good work everyone, keep it up!" The Minerva Captain saluted, almost forgot to applaud her crew for their efforts.

Everyone went back to work while the pilots gathered around Athrun and company.

"So you're the famous Shiho I've been hearing about! And here I was getting worried about Yzak not getting a girl." Shiho blushed at the remark; Dearka mentally gave his fellow Blue haired Coordinator a high five.

"Shut it Zala." Yzak death-glared Athrun. Shiho was about to speak up to defend her Commander but was interrupted by a certain red head.

"Athrun! Oh my god, I can't believe you've re-enlisted AND you're staying on the Minerva with us, I'm so happy!" Luna squealed in excitement while giving Athrun a hug. She broke the hug but clung herself on his arm.

Dearka saw this and turned to whisper to Athrun shielding his mouth while he spoke softly.

"Cagalli won't be happy about this"

"She knows..." Athrun whispered back.

"O… kay…." Dearka was not convinced but decided to shrug off the issue.

Athrun gave Dearka's comment a second thought. Jealousy turned into rage, rage leads to destruction. This was the wave of events for the fiery Orb princess. Athrun did feel somehow disloyal, no matter how close his friendship was with the Hawke sisters. He detached himself with the red head and made up an excuse so she wouldn't be hurt such an action.

"Don't touch me, I REALLY need a shower."

"Haha ok, so do I, drop by our room later, Meyrin should be off duty soon, she was whining how she didn't get to see you."

"Sure," observing the area, once again some pilots were missing. "Hey how come the Impulse and the white Zaku kids never show up?"

"Oh, Shinn is probably visiting the EA Gaia pilot again, as for Rey, I don't know. I'm going to see how my father is doing, see you guys later!" Kayce bowed before leaving.

"Hmm, I'll take off too then, be sure to come by later Athrun!" Luna gave him a goodbye hug and took off.

Athrun felt something suspicious about those two pilots, he didn't know why. Another thing bothering he was Yzak and company stalking him, as they didn't know around the ship too well. Little did they know remember that Athrun too was just as lost as they were.

"What, you guys want to shower with me or something?"

"No way! I only shower with Yzak!" yes, Dearka was smirking like an idiot again. "That's what Shiho said hehe"

"What? Piss off Elsman" Shiho wouldn't mind that at all! Dearka swore he saw a smile form her face.

"You're right, but for now, Hahnenfuss and I are going to grab some lunch, due to our time restriction, we cannot do what we normally would do in my bed, now if you would excuse us, we will head for the cafeteria thank you."

Three jaws dropped to the ground. Yzak tried very hard keeping a straight face when he pulled Shiho away form the two dumbstruck buddies. Ahh, revenge can be so sweet sometimes.

"WHAT the FUCK!?"

"Dude, we just got burnt… real bad!"

"I know!"

"Oh well, where are you heading now?"

"I'm going back to my room on the Voltair, later"

"Cya"

"_I guess I'll go take a shower…"_

Athrun stopped in his tracks, he just realised something…. "Wait, no one told me where my room was, damnit!"

* * *

**Back in Orb**

"NEXT MONTH?" Blood was boiling again for the Orb princess as she read a classy letter written in gold.

"FOR THE SAKE OF ORB MY ASS!!" she read the letter again, and again, got angrier and depressed each time she read it:

_For the sake of Orb and its people, the Seiran House and Athha House are to unite by the prestige tradition marriage of the eldest child of both family. The marriage of my honourable son Yunna Seiran and yourself Lady Cagalli Yula Attha is to be conducted exactly in one month's time, as proposed by your father Lord Uzumi. Preparations shall be discussed as soon as possible, as your schedule fits best. _

She knew it was coming, but not this soon….

"Oh Athrun… what should I do?" Cagalli cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**A/N**

**Is there really a mole in ZAFT? If so, who is it? What will Cagalli and Athrun do about her marriage with Yunna?**

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think by REVIEWING! ooO check out my other works too hehe.**


End file.
